


Faker

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Unexpectedly, Connor Murphy is an omega. A failure from two alpha parents. The family makes it a goal to have no one find out who Connor truly is, no matter what.Everything is fine until Evan Hansen fucks it up.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 30
Kudos: 71





	1. Lies Hold us Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test. Is it possible to write an okay or _*le gasp*_ good a/b/o fic without smut? We are about to find out! To help with the process, I decided to make Connor asexual, which is even stranger for his character in this story. I like doing things different, and I hope you enjoy.

Connor has his heat schedule down to a T. Every two months, the first weekend. It's always been that way.

So why the hell is he starting to feel sick in the middle of the month?

His scent blockers are at home, as are his pain killers.

He should make it to the end of the day.

He doesn't.

Around lunch the real pain kicks in. He can smell everyone around him. He fees his body start heating up.

He needs to leave.

Connor doesn't bother asking Zoe for a ride, she's just going to say no. He never understood the stereotype for omegas being horny sluts when they have their heats. Connor is always crabby and sick.

Maybe it's evolution or something. Growing up in a fully alpha family.

Like, yeah, he feels a little sensitive to everything, but he isn't throwing himself at every alpha in the room. He's been like that since puberty.

He does pity the ones who do react that way. They aren't sluts like the alphas think, they just lose control, their body searching for a mate.

Connor really just wants to get his medicine, it does get bad without it.

He's walking down the front steps when pain hits him hard enough to knock him to his knees. Fuck his body!

"Hey, are you okay?"

Connor has no idea who spoke, but they are an alpha and that is bad news. Connor has been faking his status since he was born, and an alpha could see through him in this state.

"Fine," Connor gets back up, starting to walk again. He's hunched a bit, but doesn't look back. The stranger still chases after him.

"Connor, wait! I think yo--" the alpha stops, catching Connor's scent. Fuck!

"You can't go home by yourself," the alpha states, grabbing him by the wrist.

Connor keeps his face emotionless. He wants to jump in a lake, his fever is getting so bad. The alpha isn't giving any aroused signals, so Connor let's himself get pulled to a small car. He is sat in the passenger seat. The alpha pulls out a mask from the glove compartment and walks away, shutting Connor in the car.

He spaces out from the fever, it takes him a while to notice that cold air is blowing in him. The alpha has the mask on, blasting the air conditioning in the car.

"Where the fuck did you get a scent blocker mask?" Connor asks, baffled.

They alpha shrugs, "You can buy them. Where do you live? I'll take you home."

Connor mumbles his address before spacing out again. He feels like absolute trash, his body is begging for any pain killer at this point. The alpha must be freezing, it's not exactly warm weather out and having the air on is asking for frost bite.

"Connor?" the alpha shakes him. "We're here, are your parents home?"

He shakes his head, tired. The alpha helps him into the house, unlocking the front door with Connor's key. Connor instantly pulls himself into the bathroom and takes his medicine that's hiding in the cupbord. The alpha still hasn't left, and Connor questions if he's about to be raped.

"When will your parents be home?" he asks.

"They're out this week," Connor mumbles, desperate to just crawl into bed. "Zoe's going to a friend's house. Why?"

The alpha looks shocked, "So they can take care of you? Your heat is when you're your weakest, someone needs to watch you."

Connor laughs a little, "Oh, they just leave me in my room, I'm a disgrace after all."

The alpha looks upset with that response. Connor is escorted to his room and he falls asleep almost instantly.

-

He wakes up to a washcloth being pressed to his face. His fever is still there, so he doesn't protest.

Wait shit!

Connor jerks up, backing into his headboard. The alpha freezes, holding the rag in surrender.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?!" Connor demands.

The alpha relaxes, "Helping. Your fever won't break, but you seem more lucid now, so maybe you're okay."

"My pain killers fix all my issues," Connor explains. "And I took scent blockers, so take the mask off, it's creepy."

The alpha is cautious, checking the air before committing to removing the mask. Connor has to admit he's impressed. He knows that he has math with the alpha, but a name isn't coming to him.

"Your prescription must be strong," the alpha laughs. "I thought you were an alpha."

"You're supposed to," Connor finally realized how deep of shit he's in now. Someone knows. An _alpha_ knows. He's dead meat now. Fuck! "If you tell anyone about this, you're dead!"

"I don't plan on it," the alpha says. "I'm just impressed. Even now, if I hadn't already known I wouldn't now. And you're having your heat."

"My parents pay for the best," Connor shrugs. "We have math together, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Evan by the way."

Evan. That sounds right.

"So...how do you feel?" Evan asks. "If you will be okay I can leave, but I hate when people are left alone like you are."

Having someone to talk to is nice. Connor doesn't exactly want him to leave.

"Uh, I've never had someone sit with me," Connor chuckles. "Just...don't jump me, okay?"

Evan looks appaled, "God no! Fucking stereotypes, I'm not like that. My mom is an omega, I'm pretty sympathetic and don't react to the scents as badly."

That explains a lot. Connor likes Evan, he's nice. Any nice alphas are wecome.

"Okay."

Evan frowns, "Are you in any pain? You don't seem reactive for an omega but I just want to make sure."

"Fine, just the usual back pain and cramps. Tired like normal."

Evan smiles softly, "Okay. You can keep resting, I'll keep watch."

It doesn't take long for Connor to fall asleep again.

-

Connor always tends to sleep on his side or stomach. Today it's his stomach. He can feel a hand lightly rubbing his lower back, where it hurts. He catches Evan's scent in his haze and doesn't protest. Evan is safe. The hand that's been on his back actually starts massaging the aching muscles and Connor let's out a sigh. He's never had someone help him, and didn't know how nice it would be. No romance, no promises of sex, just a nice person being helpful. It's great.

"How often do you take your meds?" Evan asks quietly.

"Mmm...four hours."

"You've got twenty minutes then."

"Okay."

He's hasn't been this relaxed during his heat ever. He usually only sleeps because his body forces him to, it's always uncomfortable. Today it's not.

After the twenty minutes are up Evan brings Connor the medication and a glass of water. Connor takes the pills without hesitation like normal.

"Are you hungry?" Evan asks.

Connor shrugs, "Not really. You're being way too nice by the way, I'm fine."

Evan frowns, "Yeah, almost...like...you aren't reacting to anything. Even before, you didn't even react to me. I barely could sense you."

"I've never really reacted to alphas before, I live with them."

"But, I'm only saying this because I'm into biology, your body would be begging for a mate right now. That's why you have your heat. To attract potential mates. You aren't doing that."

Connor shrugs again, "I dunno. My body has just...always accepted my wishes. I don't want a mate, my body isn't searching for one."

Evan is practically pacing, "That would require perfect connection to your primal side, the one that takes over. There's another voice in all of us, but that voice and our voice never get along. Usually primal one corrupts our voice. Maybe you're a beta?"

Connor snorts, "No, I was tested _several_ times. I'm an omega. I've never heard another voice or felt like I wasn't controlling myself. Hell, maybe it's because I'm ace?"

Evan stops, "An asexual omega? That shouldn't be possible."

"I am though," Connor grins. "I'm not attracted to people like that. Boom, asexual omega means weak heats. Even without my meds I just have a lot of pain and people can tell that I'm not an alpha. I've gone without and just suffered in pain."

Evan plops down on the bed, "I guess. You're an actual anomaly. God, that's crazy."

"I am crazy," Connor snorts. "How does pasta sound?"

"Great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I don't know why I thought of this but...I'm happy with it.
> 
> _(I actually love this)_


	2. Life is a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big time skip because I'm bad at consistent story lines!

It has been four months since they met, and Connor is now almost always at Evan's hip. It started with Evan being interested in how Connor's body worked, but talking through theories lead to normal conversations and then them just being friends.

His parents aren't impressed.

Yes, Evan is an alpha. But Larry and Cynthia's end goal was for Connor to be courted with an alpha, and then have him and said alpha get married before the two actually know each other. That way the alpha would be trapped once they find out about what Connor really is.

He hasn't admitted that Evan knows, but they probably suspect it by now.

Evan may be an alpha, but having an omega mother brings his reputation to the floor.

Connor started going to Evan's more often so they don't have to see him. It's just made things easier.

Evan also hasn't stopped being there when Connor has his heat. It started a more consistent pattern, which apparently is normal when you get older, and well...Connor hates that now it's monthly.Connor

Connor doesn't get any bad vibes from Evan, and he still only gets sick. Besides the change in consistency, things haven't changed.

It's good.

Until they make things weird.

-

"Okay," Evan hums, opening his laptop. "What movie?"

Connor hates his heat with a passion, but Evan has made it easier on him. Back rubs and healthy-ish comfort food is a start. Conversations are good for distracting from pain.

And as much as Connor hates to admit it, having an alpha he trusts around makes him feel safer. Like some horny asswipe isn't going to break through the window and rape him. Being shut in a room alone isn't fun when your body is weak.

"Something stupid, preferably," Connor smiles, reaching for his water bottle.

They can't find one that they like, so they start watching Lucifer. Not stupid, but interesting.

"I might be ace, but Tom could fuck me any day."

Evan snorts, starting his job as mussuse. It's fucking hypnotic, feeling the pain vanish. Evan's hands are magical, and Connor tells him so.

"Sure, whatever you say Connor."

After twenty minutes Connor's body starts telling him to sleep, and he doesn't fight it this time. Just as he's about to drift off Evan's hand moves from his back to his neck. Connor had tied his hair back, and the feeling of something touching him fires him into panic.

"What are you doing?"

Evan lifts his hand away, "Neck massage, sorry. I should have asked first but I thought you were sleeping."

Connor relaxes a bit, "Shit. Sorry. I don't mind, just wasn't expecting that."

Evan's hand returns and Connor starts drifting off again. He does actually fall asleep this time. Connor always sleeps with his mouth open, so it's habit to cover his face with one hand to muffle any snoring should he snore. Yes, he drools the slightest bit, but it's worth it compared to utter embarrassment from snoring loudly.

He wakes up to something digging into his skin.

"Ouch," Connor jumps, snapping awake. "Dude, clip your nails!"

Evan looks horrified, "Sorry, are you okay?"

"I can't see my own neck."

Evan apologised about thirty times in the span of a minute while he checks to see if he actually did something.

"There's a small cut," Evan mumbles. "Like a thicker paper cut."

Evan licks his thumb and wipes away the blood, "There, gone." He wrinkles his nose, "I'm actually going to go wash my hands now, that was gross."

Connor gives it five minutes before he goes to see if Evan is shaking himself in the bathroom. Yes, getting shanked with a thumb hurst, but it's not worth shame.

Evan isn't shaming, but now he's the one bleeding.

"Dude," Connor pokes at the spot on his friends neck. "I told you not to pop pimples. It's going to scar now."

"It's a bad habit, I'm sorry."

Connor wipes away the blood and marches them back to Evan's room, be fanned if he's throwing off the "decent" heat streak because of a paper cut and a pimple.

-

That night Connor wakes in Evan's arms. They've shared a bed several times but this is new. He aches and is still sleepy, so he doesn't really question anything. Evan is safe. His alpha won't hurt him.

Wait woah. Okay, no, if he's referring to Evan as _his_ then he's too comfortable with him. Connor wiggles out of Evan's grasp and moves to the foor, he's going to be more sore in the morning, but at least he isn't breaking the friendship boundaries.

-

He's getting too attached to Evan. He literally couldn't relax all weekend unless Evan was in the room. God, having his heat more often must be messing with him more than he thought.

Maybe...maybe it's the primal part of him? Maybe that side isn't happy with the "I don't need an alpha" side? Maybe...maybe if he lets off some steam it'll stop.

Connor doesn't like masturbating at all. He's not only extremely hard on the fact of his own body shaming, but he's never really...been attracted to anyone. He doesn't want to think about someone in a sexual manner, he's asexual and it feels weird.

He can count on less than one hand how many times he's masturbated, conscious or not. He's not a sexual guy. Hasn't even watched porn ever.

But...if it fixes this extreme attachment, he's willing to try.

What does he think about? Porn isn't an option, so he only has his imagination.

Evan.

No! Fuck! Evan is the issue not the key! He's not going to masturbate now, knowing Evan is on his mind. God, what's wrong with him? He has been anxious since he left Evan's and the fact that the thought of him is slightly relaxing raises some flags.

It must be the pheromones. He does get a little lenient on his scent blockers during his heat, what with Evan knowing he only takes them so he doesn't get jumped. Evan doesn't wear the mask, so smelling him must have caused an accidental reaction through pheromones, which is why Connor thinks he needs Evan. God he's stupid.

He can just distance himself for a week and things should be fine.

Problem solved.

-

Connor isn't going to jump around the problem, so he corners Evan before class starts.

"I'm not mad, but I'm going to be avoiding you," he says.

Evan is baffled, "What? Why?"

"I'm getting too attached and I don't like that, so I'm distancing."

Evan frowns, "You're too attached? To me?"

"Yes, I also think that you should stop helping me with my...issues. It's for the best."

Evan snorts, "Connor, you're my omega I--"

Connor glares hard. He refuses to be in context with those words. Evan looks horrified at what he's said, but Connor's too pissed to care.

"Never refer to me in that way ever again," Connor spat. "I am not yours. It's a good that I'm distancing, because clearly we are both too attached."

Connor isn't stupid, Evan didn't mean that. He knows Evan didn't mean that. He can apologize after he calms down. But he isn't sorry for what he said, just his tone.

-

He literally cannot stop thinking about Evan. He's tried, but his thoughts keep coming back. Avoiding isn't working.

His stress levels have been off the charts lately.

Finally Connor gives up, approaching Evan like normal during school. The amount of instant relief he gets from being within three feet of Evan is worrying.

"Hi!" Evan is very chipper. "Are you okay?"

The two walk to the library before Connor speaks.

"There's something wrong with me," Connor sighed. "I've been stressed beyond reason and I just...can't do this."

Evan's eyes are wide, "Me too. It sounds creepy, but you're literally all I can think about. I've thought about contacting the hotline, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Hotline?"

"There's a hotline for alphas with...omega troubles. Not that I think you're a problem, but I just wanted to see if something could have happened."

Connor hasn't ever heard about this, "Call them."

Evan does as told, explaining to the person in the other end of the phone their situation. Evan denies a lot of questions before hanging up.

"They were convinced that you raped me," Evan laughed. "Thought we mated and told me to call authorities."

Mates? Mates are obsessed with each other, and need physical attention all the time in the beginning. Connor doesn't feel that way.

But...He has been wanting Evan's attention.

"I think they were right."

Evan is shocked, "But...we've never even...like...kissed. How could we have mated?"

Connor thinks hard, desperate for any sort of answer

Evan figured it out first, "The cut on your neck. I...holy shit how?"

Connor looks up, "Oh shit. We...you had the pimple but...we must have accidentally gotten the right spot. Fuck."

"We're mates."

Connor considered throwing up , that's how bad he felt. He didn't want a mate, he never had. Now he was basically forced into this relationship he didn't want and it'll ruin everything.

"I've gotta go," Connor whispers, taking off towards his first class. He isn't going to be able to focus today, he knows it.

He's being forced into a relationship that pretty much has to be sexual. It's making him sick at the thought. He's going to be forced to have sex with Evan. Mates isn't something you take away. You can't undo anything. Evan's instincts will be in overdrive and even worse when Connor is unhappy.

He is so screwed.

-

Connor cannot face his parents. If they know he's going to get kicked out. Evan tried several times to get Connor to even acknowledge their new relationship, but Connor refuses to respond to anything. And Connor can sense the pain it gives Evan, being ignored by your mate is painful. Even more so in the beginning, when you're supposed to depend on each other to build a strong foundation.

Heidi isn't around when they get to Evan's, Connor is terrified to speak. Evan is an alpha, alphas take what they want. Now that they're mates Evan is going to rape him. As an alpha he gets the power to control his mate.

"You won't even look at me," Evan snaps. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't exactly want a mate this soon either. It's literally hurting me, you need to stop ignoring me. Please."

Connor refuses to look over. Evan should know he doesn't want to be mean.

"Connor, you need to talk to me, please."

Connor still doesn't look up. Evan has to force him to meet his eye.

"Talk to me. Please."

"Leave me alone," Connor whispers. "We're only together because we need to be. 

"Connor..." Evan trails off. "I know we're just friends right now, okay? But, you're nice and so worth being anyone's mate, I want to try and make this work. You're scared, I am too. I promise not to do anything you don't want, if that means leaving you alone during your heat, then I'll do it. We can make this work, if you're uncomfortable in any way, then just yell at me. It's my job to make you happy, but we need to stretch out comfort zones if this is going to work."

Connor nodded, placing his head on Evan's shoulder. Connor is pulled into a hug, and the action gives him such a rush of relief.

Evan pulls back, looking at Connor's lips, "Is this okay?"

Connor isn't sure what part of him resonds, but Evan kisses him and they both let out a huge sigh. Kissing is safe. Evan's lips trail down, towards his tiny scar. Connor isn't expecting the spot to be overly sensitive, since he wasn't bit, but when Evan touched the spot he shivers hard, leaning against his mate for support.

They'll learn to love each other, Connor's sure of it.

Its his parents he needs to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Connor's STEPFATHER?!
> 
> (Hope y'all know what I'm talking about here)


	3. Little White Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahaha BMC took over this chapter for a little bit
> 
> Also Evan is kind of a dick this chapter, but it's not fully his fault.

They still aren't in love after two months. Evan tries, but Connor is the distant one. 

He's just scared.

They aren't even dating, Connor doesn't want to risk someone finding out that he's an omega. It could ruin his life, it's not worth it.

They deal with the bare minimum. Kissing as needed and trying to be emotionally open to each other.

But Evan's alpha side keeps trying to push them farther.

So Connor pulls away, avoiding Evan when he can.

∆∆

"Connor," Cynthia greets as he arrived home one day. "This is Chloe."

Ah so the time has come. Connor is going to have to start courting. Chloe smiles politely, but Connor can sense that she's close with a beta. Definitely romantic.

The two are sat down in the parlor to talk, Cynthia heading to the kitchen.

"Who's the beta?"

Chloe is shocked, "Is it that obvious? Look, my parents are making me do this, so I was hoping that we could just pretend court? Nothing against you, but..."

"You love the beta."

They girl smiles, "Yeah, she's the best."

Connor smiles, happy that this alpha has respect for her lower classes, "That's fine with me. I can just...join your friend group. We will spend time together and our parents won't suspect."

And that's what they do. Connor starts hanging out with Chloe and her friends, surprisingly he's accepted in the group without issue. It's such a random group of all classes, Connor can't believe he hasn't met them yet.

There's Chloe and Brooke, who seem dead set on mating once they're older. Michael, a beta, and his boyfriend Jeremy, an omega, Connor is pretty sure they already mated. Then there's Christine, an alpha, and her boyfriends Jake and Rich, two betas. The boys seem determined to do whatever it takes to please their alpha. Instead of usual mating, they went the pack route, having a group instead of just two people.

And then there's Connor, the fake alpha. Despite all seven of them being obsessed with theater in one shape or form, he fits in well. He makes sure to stick more towards Chole, assuring Brooke that there wasn't any competition between them.

After a week he feels fully comfortable in the group, finally starting to understand their jokes. It's really nice to have friends. Plural.

Brooke is pouting on a bench after school one day, Chloe is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Brooke," Connor greets. "What's wrong?"

Brooke sniffs, wiping her eyes, "Some stupid alpha got into a fight with her. They both have detention."

Connor offers to sit with her until detention is over, Brooke happily accepts. The two start talking about how Christine is obsessing over the spring musical, and it distracts the sad beta.

When Chloe is done she pulls Connor aside.

"What's your deal with Evan Hansen?"

Connor shrugs, "Don't have a deal with him, why?"

Chloe frowns, "The asshole attacked me, telling me to stay away from you."

"Wait, _Evan_ attacked you? God...I don't know, I'll talk to him though. Did he apologize?"

Chloe nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Yeah, but I don't think he meant it. Whatever, he lost the fight. See you tomorrow," she dramatically blows him a kiss, "my future alpha."

Connor snorts, walking away. He's about to text Evan when the alpha appears in front of him.

"Hey, what happened wi--"

"Come on," Evan sighs, cutting him off. Her grabs Connor by the wrist, pulling him outside.

"Evan, what the hell?"

Evan turns on him, "Stop hanging out with her."

"Chloe? Why?"

"She's not your alpha, I am."

Connor is baffled, "Oh my fucking god, you're jealous! First of all, you and I aren't dating, second, I'm not interested in Chloe, and third, you don't get to tell me what to do."

Evan sputters for a moment before finding his words, "It doesn't matter! Doesn't it hurt you? To not be around me? It's killing me, but you bounce around like I'm not even here!"

Connor growls, "That's your own damn fault Evan! I can't trust you anymore! Look at this, your primal side is fucking crazy! We agreed I'm not your property, just because we're mates doesn't mean I need to be with you."

"That's exactly what it means! It's like you don't even have a primal side at all! I've been putting my heart into this and you can't give me anything!"

Connor rolls his eyes, "Whatever Evan, talk to me when you're a nice person again."

He starts walking away, pissed off. He isn't expecting what comes next.

**"Stop."**

Connor's body halts, unable to move. He's not even sure if Evan meant to order him, but it happened. He's going to have a panic attack! Evan walks around, facing him. He looks horrified, practically running away from what he's done. Connor still can't move, an alpha has to release him.

Zoe comes out through the front door, spotting her brothers awkward frozen state.

"Who ordered you?"

Connor can't speak.

"Shit," Zoe whispers. **"You can move."**

Connor stumbles forward a bit, "Thanks."

Zoe shrugs, leading them to the car. Connor explains the situation, shocked when Zoe agrees to not tell their parents anything.

"Go talk to Evan, figure out what's wrong with him."

Connor agrees, taking up Zoe's offer for a ride. Evan let's him in, a mix of desire and shame on his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Connor asks, pissed. "You could have blown my cover! This is why I don't spend time with you, Evan, you're going nuts for no reason."

Evan frowns, "I need you! You ignore me even when I'm calm! I love you--"

"If you loved me you wouldn't order me! This isn't love, Evan! It's a mistake! We fucked up, okay? Mistakes were made. I don't want to be your mate, even more so when you take away every reason for me to trust you! If I tried to do things how we planned, try to fall in love with you, you would rape me. Okay? You...I think there's something wrong with you, okay?"

Evan looks close to tears, "No-- I'm fine!"

"No, you aren't. You need to go to the doctor, okay? You were nice before, you're acting like the stereotypical alpha, and you weren't before. Look, I'm willing to give you another chance, but not if you don't figure this shit out. You need to earn another chance, okay?"

Evan looks Connor over, "I-I need you, you're how I fix this...obsession. You need me, I need you. You're my omega--"

Connor punches him, shocked with himself. He must have hit hard, because Evan is out cold. He calls Zoe, unsure of what to do. She agrees to take Evan to a hospital.

"Jesus Christ, you're going to get arrested," Zoe whispers.

"Not if they think I'm an alpha."

"You punched your alpha, you're going to get arrested."

They decide to take Evan to the hospital, Zoe willing to take the cover that she punched Evan to protect Connor. The doctor they see is...a little crazy. He asks Connor to explain how Evan has been acting, and he writes down every word of it.

"He probably has a hormone imbalance," the doctor sighs. "We can do a blood test to be sure, but you," he waves his pen at Connor, "you are a strange case. If this is your alpha you should have felt a need to be with him."

"I did in the beginning," Connor confesses. "A little bit. But now I don't really feel anything."

The doctor writes more down, tapping his pen while thinking.

"Your heat cycle, is it regular? What are your symptoms like?"

"Monthly, it's just some pain and that's about it."

They doctor writes more down.

"Mr. Murphy, you're telling me that you don't have any alphas attract towards you?"

"No?"

"Funny thing is, I can't smell you. Your sister, yes, the boy, yes. But not you. With everything you've told me, now I can't be sure unless I do the proper test, but I believe you aren't an omega."

"He was tested by seven different doctors," Zoe snorts. "He's an omega."

"How would that even work? I have a heat cycle."

The doctor grinned, "While exceptionally rare, there is a fourth class that you fit the requirements for. If you are a member, you will only be the third recorded in history. We call them leaders. They have no primal side, often would be mistaken for omegas, and obey orders. However, they can order alphas, actually any class they wish, and are often unfazed by mating or other primal actions."

Connor honestly doesn't want to believe that. He's never even heard of this other class, it doesn't make sense. From the look of things, Zoe agrees with him.

"I'm sorry, but...that just doesn't make sense," Zoe stated, staring the doctor down. "Connor has a heat cycle. I just....there has to be more to it than that."

The doctor nodded, "Well, the simple way to prove this theory is by having your brother here order you. Part of being a leader is understanding all three other sides of the spectrum. A weak heat cycle for the omega part, a lack of scent for the betas--although betas do have a scent, while it is weak--and dominance in relationships for the alphas. How about...desires? Alphas may not attract to you, Connor, but do you feel anything towards them?"

Connor shrugged, "Like I said, I felt a little attached when Evan and I accidentally mated, but it went away. Usually it was fear, like all omegas. I just felt sick during my heat."

Zoe turned to Connor, "Just try and order me."

**"Jump."**

Zoe looks horrified when she starts bouncing in place. Connor feels horrified, being ordered sucks but giving an order is worse.

**"** **Stop!"**

Zoe stops, stumbling when she gains control of her movement again. She's looks at Connor in shock.

"You aren't an omega! Holy shit!"

The doctor smiles at them, "How about I go get the blood work ordered? I'll order in your test too, Connor, just so we can legally change your class."

He leaves the quiet siblings in their thoughts. Evan stirs awake, rubbing the bruise on his face. A nurse comes in and he doesn't complain about the blood work, Connor doesn't either.

"What happened?"

"We're getting you help," Connor stated. "I was right, something is wrong. Doctor thinks that it's a hormone imbalance."

Evan starts to protest, but a glare from Zoe silences him. The doctor comes back to confirm the imbalance for them, and Connor's new class. Evan doesn't take that part well, but also admits that being on his new medication might help. The two agree to stay apart for a few days to wait for the medication to balance things out before heading home.

Connor and Zoe decide to not tell their parents about the new class thing, they will find out eventually, but it's enough for Connor to know that he wasn't a failure like he was told. If anything it's good that he grew up under the idea that he was an omega, now he can respect them because he knows what it's like to be one.

∆∆

"Hey."

Evan seems shocked to see him, but let's him in.

Connor sighs, "I'm ready to give this another shot. As long as you can control yourself, things should work out the way we originally planned."

Evan nods, "And you can order me if things get out of hand."

"Lets just make sure that doesn't happen, okay?"

Evan complies, shocked when Connor pulls him into a kiss. He's going to learn to love this idiot, he's sure of it.

He doesn't need to be scared anymore.


End file.
